User blog:DayBefore/One Minute Melee: Pearl vs. Narciso Anasui
Pearl vs. Narciso Anasui is a What-If? One Minute Melee, pitting Pearl of Steven Universe against Narciso Anasui of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Devotion, a quality measured in just how far ''you're willing to go for one particular person. In this corner, Jolyne Kujo's stalker, Narciso Anasui, and on the other end, Rose Quartz's own confidant, Pearl! (A follow-up to Lapis Lazuli vs. Weather Report.) Interlude '''One Minute Melee! Two fighters, no research, sixty seconds!' Fight! "Dammit, where the hell is Jolyne?!" Anasui leaped off of Beach City's boardwalk, running along the shoreline aimlessly in search of his 'one true love'. In his sprint, he shoved past a peculiar-looking bystander, armed with a spear. "Outta the way!" Phasing his Stand into the ground, he rode Diver Down like a surfboard, moving far faster than his legs could carry him. The spear-wielder, offended at first, glared ahead at Anasui, but upon seeing the ghostly-green figure accompanying him, she had an epiphany. Lapis mentioned 'dangerous, superpowered humans'... Is he one of them? ''Confident in her conviction, she gripped her spear, a bright light focusing at its end before releasing in one charged blast. A glint appeared in Anasui's eye, getting bigger and bigger until his thoughts became a reaction and jumped off Diver Down, skidding in the sand before the blast could take a chunk out of him. A scowl crossed his face, staring down the Gem. "As if I have time to deal with nuisances like you!" '---''' No holds barred! HAVE AT IT! (Cue For True Story ) '---' Pearl leapt first, her movements elegant unlike any earthly ballerina as she brought the spear over her head and violently hacked down on Anasui, nearly slashing his arm clean off had he not strafed a step away at the last second. The sand that spiked upward as a result, however, was more than enough to blind him, and Pearl moved in for the kill with a triumphant thrust ''forward. "DIVER DOWN!" Anasui's Stand flashed into existence, completely halting the spear's momentum by clutching it in between its hands. "That's...!" She met eyes with the hollow, black dots on Diver Down's face, struggling to maintain control. The spear was going right through it, but it showed no sign of damage, as if it were intangible. Her arms began to buckle, fighting a losing battle against the Stand's strength, but the user was hardly a foot or two away. "''Wa-taw!" She dropped the spear and angled her body upward for a roundhouse kick, nailing Anasui square in the face. A mixture of blood and teeth flew out from the blow, before the pain and shock settled and he was left gingerly rubbing the bruise. "Hurt like a motherfucker...!" He cursed aloud, having deactivated Diver Down with realizing it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a quick glimpse of the butt of the spear, registering what was happening just as it smashed into his nose, bringing him to his knees. Pristine metal brushed up against his nape—one fell swoop and he'd be dead. "Dive down!" His Stand enveloped him, submerging beneath the sand and swimming off with him like a shark. "Don't think you can get away!" She gave chase, following the ripples along the ground to trace his position. For every moment she got closer, he would only take a hard turn, forcing her to react on the fly and squint harder for his movements. "I think I've had quite enough of this!" She came to a skidding halt, firing off energy blasts blindly in the sand. One after the other, smoke filled the beach in clumps, until a patch of sand rustled heavily after one of the shots. "Right on target," Pearl smiled, running over eagerly. It was then, running over an innocuous spot, that the ground felt light, unstable, and suddenly, it collapsed beneath her feet. "AH!" Caught off-guard, she fell, met with a hollowed-out hole surrounded by sand on all sides. He made a pitfall? ''The realization left Pearl wtih a scowl, as if a human had managed to outsmart her... "Ack! Dreadful!" Sand was already pouring into her socks, a slight she had to fix without hesitation. Someplace, some ways away, Anasui waited, biding his time underneath the ground. Pearl jumped sky-high, landing on the beach furiously. "What part of 'I've had enough of this' is so difficult to grasp?!" She could see now that Anasui had revealed himself a good few yards away, standing on Diver Down's back. "Don't make unnecessary conversation. I'm trying to save my breath for the woman I'm gonna marry!" '---''' STAGE HAZARD: HEAVY WEATHER --- Their eyes darted to the phenomena that approached the shore at rapid speeds. Earth's visible spectrum, the rainbow, and droves of snails inching their way to the sand from the tides. The sky cleared up, bathing the beach in blazing sunlight. "Weather, you glorious bastard..." "It's those rainbows again...!" The battle resumed fiercely, Pearl looking forward to see an anvil-sized rock tossed by Diver Down. She gasped, collecting herself before slicing it in two and honing in on Anasui. She charged ahead, sidestepping every patch of sand that looked strange in the slightest whilst shrugging off Anasui's assaults from a distance, jumping, slicing, and blocking everything he could throw at her. In mere moments, distance was no longer an issue, Anasui just a few feet between an enraged Pearl. "No, no, no, fuck!" Anasui's eyes bulged, guarding his chest while she lunged at him, the spear pointed at his chest. She recognized the exact look on his face, the same kind Gem monsters had just before their physical forms poofed. It excited her, the thrill of battle, that she could hardly pay attention to anything else; say, for example, the thin film of rainbow that separated her and Anasui before she jumped straight through it. "...That's would I would ''say if you hadn't taken the bait!" "What are you talking ab—" Pearl began, only to find that the spear was slipping out of her hold, unable to get a proper hold on it when her hands had turned into slimy appendages. "You aren't human, right? I want to see what it's like to ''disassemble you." Anasui's gaze flickered darkly, and Diver Down's ghostly form reached out to Pearl, phasing into her like a phantom. Diver Down thrashed from the inside, bringing about convulsions from the Gem before she could so much as step towards Anasui, until it struck gold, hitting her most vulnerable spot: her gem. "Right there!" Anasui shouted the order, and one forceful blow from the Stand's leg shattered it. Sheer disbelief lingered in Pearl's eyes, before her body disappeared in a flash of light. Announcer: K.O.! "It's like I said," Anasui said, already running off to pursue his single-minded goal. "I can't waste time with annoyances!" Results The winner is Narciso Anasui. Category:Blog posts